Power Of The Uzumaki
by KyuubiExplosion
Summary: What if Naruto awoke a bloodline unique to the Uzumaki clan. Join the journey as Naruto searches for the truth about his clans destruction, makes new friends and enemies alike and also fight whoever gets in the way of his newfound freedom. (Naruto will become pretty dark at some point but will revert back to normal)
1. Chapter 1

**The Power Of The Uzumaki!**

**AN: This Naruto fanfic is going to be a bit different with its jutsu by only having the release type in the Japanese Romaji and the rest of it in English some moves shall be in complete Romaji form like Kage Bunshin, Shunshin and the Ino/Shika/Cho trio also some jutsu shall be made up and will still have the release in Romaji.**

**Naruto will have a bloodline that is a Sharingan of sorts except much different and it will be an Uzumaki Bloodline. The details will be explained further in.**

**This is my first fanfic so try not to be hateful instead use constructive criticism.  
Well lets get started!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' "**Bijuu & Demonic Speech And Thoughts" '**

Chapter 1: A New Way.

In the forests surrounding Konoha two figures can be seen one of them running as fast as he could and the other one on the first ones back unconscious and bleeding heavily out of the fist sized hole in his chest that came from his apparent best friends Chidori. These figures were Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi sped past Konoha's gate and towards the Hokage tower where Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage was working steadily on the bane of all kage's paperwork.

Kakashi barged through the office door to the Hokage office looking around the room until he laid eyes on the kage.

"What the hell Kakashi, what's going on?!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi never got a chance to reply by the time he opened his mouth he saw Tsunade laying Naruto on the table and then continuing to heal all the wounds that she could before handing him Naruto back and telling him to follow her through the window to the hospital.

"We need to get him to the emergency room immediately" commanded Tsunade before receiving a hospital bed and rushing into the room with a bunch of other surgeons and nurses that were still covered in blood from the previous work they had to do.

'I can't believe Sasuke would go that far to gain power, using the Chidori to harm a comrade when it's meant to protect them.' thought Kakashi while boring a frown under his mask-covered face. The surgery then went on for the next few hours of which including Sakura the last member of Team 7 asking where her Sasuke-kun was and running off crying not caring of the other member of her team in the least.

Approximately 2 days later we see Kakashi, Tsunade and an unconscious Naruto in a hospital room with Tsunade checking his condition.

"There's not much I can do now I'm afraid. We're just have to wait for him to wake up on his own" sighed Tsunade.

"He did use up most of his chakra didn't he? I'm sure you stated that he should have died hours before he even got here, so let's give him more of a chance to rest." said Kakashi lazily without looking up from his icha-icha book.

"Oh hoh, so this is where you are Tsu-hime I was wondering where you were. Hmm checking up on the gaki are we?" said a voice from the windowsill.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" sighed Tsunade 'It's just one headache after another these days' she continued in thought'

"What can't I check up on my apprentice anymore I'm hurt hime" said Jiraiya in a mock hurt tone "If you must know I have some news about the Akatsuki."

"Alright Jiraiya lets go to my office we can talk all about there, kami I need some sake." replied Tsunade.

"Ok spill Jiraiya what do you know." said Tsunade while drinking from her dish of sake.

"I've discovered that they're going to make a move in three years and that they have assigned each member with a Bijuu to capture." replied Jiraiya "I'm also asking to take the gaki for a training trip for those three years."

"That isn't much time to prepare him for these S-rank criminals but I guess it's better than him not being able to fight back at all (sigh) ok Jiraiya I'll allow it but you'd better not corrupt him." said Tsunade. She paused for a few moments before continuing." Listen Jiraiya I think the kid may have a kekkei genkai or something like it I'm not quite sure but you see when we were doing surgery he woke up for a few moments."

(FLASHBACK)

'W-where am I.' thought Naruto before opening his eyes a bit and closing from the bright light that shone in his face, he slowly opened his eyes before everything cleared at a slow pace. He realized that he was in a white room with a bunch of surgeons doing something to his chest, Naruto then recalled what happened at the Valley Of The End and how Sasuke rammed his technique in his chest before he passed out in a pool of his own blood watching him walk towards the border.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto then quickly moving into a sitting position.

"How the hell is he awake! Quick inject some sedatives and lay him down." said one surgeon. A bunch of the occupants in the room then proceeded to grab him and pull down a struggling Naruto.

"Let me go you bastards I gotta go and save him before that snake-pedo gets his body!" yelled a frustrated Naruto while continuing to struggle.

Naruto then began to subconsciously leak out his chakra pushing the surgeons holding him into the wall before forming a ring around his sitting form and forming a wall separating him from the other people in the operating room. Naruto then proceeded to remember the memories of him and Sasuke and how they fought at times over the years and how they became best friends….best friends….

Naruto's chakra then started to darken and whip around violently while turning darker and darker until it was pitch black and moving as if it was a flame.

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade snapping Naruto out of his trance, his chakra then began to spiral back into the source after all of the dark chakra receded he fainted and laid limply on the table.

(END FLASHBACK)

"So you think that this black chakra is like a bloodline of sorts?"

"Yes the way it formed and moved put me to this guess as it is common for some certain kekkei genkai to activate the same way, so while your training I want you to see if it is a bloodline of some kind, ok Jiraiya?"

"Can do hime, now I believe it's time for some research hehe."

"Damn pervert" muttered Tsunade before going back to her paperwork.

At the hospital at a little past midnight we find a sleeping Naruto being engulfed by his chakra but this time it was darkening at a much quicker pace and becoming stronger and stronger till it stopped rising at the level of the average jounin and began building up its power inside of him. This happened for the next couple of minutes until the power of the chakra was at the level of three kage that was about a tail and a half for a Bijuu. It then suddenly exploded outward shattering the windows and severely cracking the floor and walls and engulfing the room in the pitch black chakra that swirled around forming a miniature vortex that moved to the middle of the room and stayed there.

All around Konoha the chakra was felt and it made most of the people and shinobi and civilian alike shiver from the intensity of the power.

A bunch of the villages forces were running to the hospital where the power source was and then entered the hospital and looked as everyone inside lying on the ground shivering as if they had a very bad nightmare. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and some ANBU opened the door to Naruto's room only to see the black vortex that was diminishing slowly into an object that was at the centre of it.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity the vortex disappeared into the object that was Naruto at the centre of the power with some slightly different changes his hair was now a deep red colour that was associated with the Uzumaki clan, his eyes were now black with a red glowing pupil that was the same colour of his hair with three points that looked like jagged metal ending in a sharp looking tip sticking out reaching just before the edge of the eye, the jagged looking points then began to separate from the pupil and forming into tomoes connected by a ring with three in the right and two in the left that then receded into his pupil along with the black colour of his eyes that revealed his original blue with the pupil absorbing the black turning into the original.

"This gaki is so much trouble, why do we keep him again?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know he's your apprentice dumbass!" retorted Tsunade.

"Now now lets just move him into another room we can deal with this tomorrow." stated Kakashi.

Meanwhile Naruto was inside his mind walking along the sewer until he reached the golden bars that were beginning to darken slightly where the Kyuubi was located behind.

"Oi bastard fox why am I here" asked Naruto.

"**It seems that you kekkei genkai has activated, this means that you my container will get stronger at a faster pace then before and that means that you shall be able to rescue that Uchiha that you like so much meat bag." stated Kyuubi.**

"Wait, whaddya mean kekkei genkai?" asked a surprised and giddy Naruto with the thought about being able to do something unique only to him.

"**It means that your family that you wished so much for actually gave you something to use, in this case it seems that you inherited the Uzumaki bloodline, this will be handy indeed." said Kyuubi with an evil smirk.**

"Really? What does it do, oh man I'm gonna get so strong with this!" yelled a thrilled Naruto.

"**Shut up you gaki let me explain. Your going to let me finish this before you start talking again I hate being interrupted you meat bag.**

**Now your bloodline is both a doujutsu and a body one that all comes from your own body's preference, your doujutsu is like all Uzumaki and is like that damnable Sharingan except different. It just doesn't allow you to copy peoples moves but learn all the information to do the technique then master the technique over time due to the information you gathered but you will still be able to perform the jutsu to the weakest level there, is so basically you want a new jutsu you work for it with blood and sweat. **

**You can also see predict your opponents quite a bit but only if your speed can counter the move or else the ability doesn't work at all and you rely on yourself other then your eyes all the time.  
Lastly your chakra changed into a more potent form that is stronger for an element of the skills that shinobi use, this can range from jutsu to general stuff like speed or strength. You gaki, will figure the rest out for yourself, as I don't think that I should just tell you all the things that your bloodline can do, as there is no fun in that. Now get lost brat!" shouted Kyuubi.**

Naruto was then cast out of his mind and awoke with the sun shining through the hospital room, he then moved into a sitting position and looked at his hands in thought.

'I have a bloodline with abilities like the Sharingan that focuses more on determination and hard work and can master the copied jutsu's with practice other than just be stuck with cheap imitations, while mine can ascend the barrier with that certain jutsu than the original Sharingan ever would and it breaks the limit on a certain aspect of my skills.

I have to say that this Sharingan of mine is pretty awesome!' thought Naruto with his usual foxy grin. 'But if the villagers find out they'll probably just hate me more for taking their oh so 'precious Sharingan' and then people might think I killed Sasuke and stole his eyes.' sighed Naruto.

"And then there's the council of jerks that do anything to make my life crap" Naruto mumbled. 'Why do I stay here anyway, I mean most of the people will probably celebrate the kyuubi brat leaving anyway. Not many people will miss me as well, sure baa-chan, ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei will miss me but how many others will. The ramen stand might lose some money but they'll probably get more business after the 'demon' leaves.'

Naruto continued these thoughts for about an hour before Tsunade walked in.

"About time your up brat, we've been wondering if you'd ever wake up." said Tsunade

"Yeah right dream on baa-chan, takes more than that to get rid of me!" Naruto replied, " Oh how is everyone else? They're ok right?" he asked.

"They're fine now some of them came in with fatal injuries, we worked non-stop to heal them, to be honest your injuries were the worst you had a fist sized hole in your chest that apparently came from Sasuke's Chidori"

"Yeah, that hole in the chest sounds about right." Mumbled Naruto "But at least everyone's ok." He finished with his usual enthusiasm.

"Yeah yeah gaki now shut up we need to talk." came Jiraiya's voice from the door as he walked in with Kakashi in tow.

As Jiraiya finished Naruto's brain went into overdrive 'are they going to tell me how the council has decided to execute me, tell all my friends of my condition to try and make me their puppet like those ROOT guys that tried to capture me when I was little. Or is it about my bloodline that awakened'

'**Will you be quiet! If it comes to that tell them that you and me don't know and I can see your genetic make up anytime I want'**

'But what they can tell that I'm not telling the truth and they question me about it what then Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

'**It won't come to that unless they have absolutely no trust in your word and I highly doubt that. But to be honest even I can see the danger that staying here possesses, you're going to need to leave this pitiful village if you don't want to be killed or imprisoned and used as a lab rat.'**

'What! No way! They won't do that…or I think they won't'

'**Face it kit you have no future here, best just to move on and leave and also to make sure that my container isn't a weak piece if trash.' Kyuubi replied.**

'Oh shut up Kyuubi-teme!' shot back Naruto

After their short conversation Naruto noticed that the other people were looking at him expectantly as if waiting for an answer.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Gaki we were asking if you have an ability that we don't know about yet!" Tsunade answered.

"Umm, not that I know of." lied Naruto trying to sound convincing.

"(Sigh) well the tests say otherwise at the moment. Ok Naruto please concentrate some of your chakra behind your eyes." she stated.

'Shit, shit, shit Kyuubi what do I do!' Naruto shouted in thought.

'**Just do as she says I'll temporarily block off your bloodline but I can only do it for a little bit unless we want it to disappear.' Kyuubi answered**

Naruto then closed his eyes and placed a bit of his chakra behind them then he slowly opened them and noticed how nothing changed in his vision.

"Ok now what?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi check if he is placing the chakra correctly." Jiraiya stated.

Kakashi then proceeded to lift his headband that his eye and focused it on Naruto.

"The chakra's there and quite a bit if he had a doujutsu it would have activated." Kakashi said.

During this informal interrogation the busty kage was checking up on Naruto's condition. After this Tsunade stated that they should let him rest, after they all left Naruto began thinking about his life so far and how even after he defeated Gaara, brought back the Godaime Hokage and how all of his achievements meant nothing to the villagers. He recalled his childhood and how they would beat him until he could barely breath and how they sold him expensive goods and how all he could eat was ramen and how unfair they all were. Naruto then realized how why should he protect people who were unfair and cruel to an orphan who they knew nothing about except he housed the kyuubi. As he was remembering his thoughts were turning darker and darker and how the village would be better off if it burned and how it will never change.

"No I refuse to be like these ignorant people who don't bother to learn about what they don't understand." Naruto stated to himself 'if I'm going to leave I should do it tonight while they think that I can't move very well. Sometimes I have to say that the fast healing that the kyuubi grants me is pretty cool.' as he was thinking this he got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom and watched his eyes turned into his black Sharingan with the red tomoes he also noted how his hair changed colour and how badass it was. He then laid back down in the hospital bed and fell asleep until it was time to leave the village that was his hell for the first thirteen years of his life.

Midnight rolled around and Naruto left the hospital through his window and moved towards his apartment. As he entered he moved to his closet and picked his last gift that came from the Sandaime his jiji. He opened the box to show a blood red hoodie with a black Uzumaki swirl on the back with a pair of black jeans and some new ninja sandals.

After getting dressed he left his apartment and headed towards the gate to Konoha and Henged into an average Chunin and walked to the gate and stated to the guard that he had a mission and left after he was near the border he undid his henge and took a brake against a tree. He then proceeded to enter his mindscape to ask the kyuubi a question.

"Oi fox do you know what I'm going to do for training yet 'cause I have no idea where to go for that without being caught by Konoha-nin."

"**Hmmm yes I believe that I will be teaching you for now after all I have quite a bit of knowledge with being attacked by your pitiful kind number of times."**

"Wait, your going to teach me but you don't know any jutsu, your a giant fox that can create tsunami's and stuff with just your tails why would you need jutsu."

"**Insolent gaki of course I know jutsu I didn't just spend all my time crushing villages you know, I used to walk around and learning about your kind in my human form and see if they were alright. Obviously they weren't as I started destroying them but their nin and gen jutsu interested me so I learnt all that I could before I was sealed, so I think I will do fine for your teacher you gaki." stated kyuubi with an evil smirk**

"Hmm alright but you better teach me good!" yelled an excited Naruto.

With that Naruto left his mindscape and continued on crossing the border and letting the surrounding forest engulf him before disappearing from view and not to be seen for the next few years…

**AN: Ok first chapter down it's pretty short I know so think of it more like a ****prologue then a chapter so yeah. Well I better get back to writing the next chapter so later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POWER OF THE UZUMAKI**

**AN: Hey its me again back for another chapter, ok first of all sorry for no line breaks I'm sure it got confusing for some this is because I'm new to writing fanfiction so y'know it should explain somewhat, also about not many details I was actually rushing it quite a bit, this is because the first chapter didn't really interest me I'm focusing more on the shippuden era of Naruto, one thing I skipped the Kazekage Rescue arc I did this because lots of people do it and I've decided that Naruto only arrived to see the aftermath of Sasori and Deidera's battles. **

**This chapter is a time skip to after those three years of training that Naruto did I'll show certain flashbacks during those three years over the chapters but don't expect full on chapters of his training. At the moment his skill is at mid-high jounin this way he will need to train at some point and then come back with massive improvement sometime during the story.**

**Also Naruto will have companions traveling with him who they are, is a secret for now that will be revealed shortly. One last thing I've decided that I'll only use the suffix's like –chan and –kun for people who have an affection for someone, the person receiving the suffix gesture will not be aware so it's like a secret for the readers. I'll use the family suffixes at times but not always, this way it will be easier for me to write so sorry for any inconvenience this might cause. Anyways, lets go with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tenchi Bridge.

Three figures can be seen walking along a path at a leisurely pace near Kusakagure as they headed towards the Tenchi B ridge.

One figure can be seen, he was about 5.5ft and had deep red hair that spiked in any and all directions, it also grew out over the years leaving him with two bangs each side of his face that had bandages in the middle of each one, his spiky fringe now hung to the bottom of his cerulean blue eyes that were full of excitement of finally getting a lead that would help him reach his goal, his hair now also had a small spiky ponytail that reached to the middle of his neck, his whisker marks were now slightly thicker and pronounced than before giving him a more feral look.

For clothes he wore a short sleeved black zip up hoodie with the hood itself currently down and was zipped up to his lower chest revealing the blood red shirt he wore underneath, with a blood red Uzumaki spiral on the back, he also wore a pair of faded blue casual jeans that were loose enough to perform ninja techniques in. Black shinobi sandals and white wristbands with the same deep red Uzumaki spiral were located on his feet and wrists, on the inside of his right wrist was a storage seal that was engraved on his own skin that contained his preferred weapon of choice hidden by his wristband. On his right thigh was his Kunai and shuriken pouch. This person was a now 16-year-old Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh man, why do we have to go to a stupid bridge for information?" he asked.

"Because Naruto we need information about Orochimaru's location so that we can break into his other bases that might have what we're looking for, now shut up your giving me a headache." stated Uzumaki Karin with a sigh.

Karin was 5.3ft tall, she had the same deep red colour hair as Naruto with one side neat and the other side messy as if she just woke up on that side, her hair reached her mid back.

She wore a long sleeved dark purple shirt with a black paw print on the front, she also wore black skin-tight pants with a skirt of the same deep purple as her shirt that reached just above her knees and black shinobi sandals. Her eyes were a dark blood red bordering on black due to her awakening her doujutsu of which also allowed her to see without her glasses, which she was thankful for. On her left thigh were her shuriken and kunai holster and a sealing scroll containing various medical supplies and equipment. "Kami you can get on my nerves when you want to, isn't that right Hitomi." she continued.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say." Uzumaki-Arita Hitomi replied absently while looking around the forest they were currently in with disinterest.

Hitomi was only a little bit taller than Karin and had black hair with dark red streaks that the Uzumaki clan hair colour was known for, her hair was currently down and flowing freely down to her waist, the front of her hair was hanging around the sides of her face framing it with one long bang that was located in the middle of her face reaching just above the end of her nose. Her skin was a milky white and made her violet eyes shine.

What she wore for clothes was a short sleeved blood red shirt that reached just above her naval and made her d-cup breasts more noticeable with a white lighting bolt forming the Uzumaki spiral on the back. For pants she wore dark blue shinobi pants that reached her mid-shin with black shinobi sandals.

On her back was a katana that was lighter than most and weighed as much as an average kunai, the blade was silver like most except had black lighting bolts running down each side. The hilt was covered in black cloth with an oval shaped guard that was a fainted gold in colour, the scabbard that contained the blade was a dark blue with scratches of all sorts running down it as if lightning itself struck it.

"Hey Karin how much further is this stupid bridge?" she asked with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Not you too! Argh I give up, it's about a little more than a day away. If you're tired we can take a break."

"No, no it's not that I'm tired or anything it's just that I want to get this over with and go see the ruins of Uzushiogakure, maybe we'll find something there." Hitomi replied with a thoughtful expression that was filled with excitement.

"Yeah that place would be interesting to see, maybe it could still have undamaged library's, imagine the awesome jutsu they could hold." Naruto continued showing the same excitement as Hitomi. "Well, let's just get this done then we'll go there, damn now I can't get it out of my head! Alright, after this we are going there no matter what!" he went on with none of his excitement hidden.

As they walked the day quickly changed to night and they set up camp. As they rested they talked about what their plan would be once they got to the bridge. "Hey Nee-chan, so what's the plan, I mean you normally have plans that work, while mine and Hitomi's end up failing and we just improvise, and then somehow come out on top." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, what we could do is have Hitomi stick to the underside of the bridge and mask her chakra signature. That way she can listen to what the Akatsuki spy is saying, while she does that Naruto, you and me will hide in the area surrounding the bridge in case something goes wrong and she needs us to come help. Guys there is a very good chance that Orochimaru himself could show up if that happens and he attacks Hitomi. Naruto will hold him off while I capture the spy and Hitomi uses a genjutsu to put the agent to sleep, after we'll just interrogate the spy to get the information we need if that happens, otherwise Hitomi will just eavesdrop on the meeting." Karin stated while using a stick to draw a picture of the plan on the ground "listen…Naruto you need to be extra careful this time, Konoha are sending their ninja and there's a chance that they might recognize you and if that happens we might need to fight both Orochimaru and them." Karin finished with a worry filled frown.

"Yeah, I know. But we need to do this or else we won't have anyway to find the information we need about Uzushiogakure's destruction." Naruto replied seriously.

"Naruto-kun this also means that no matter how angry you get you can't use the kyuubi's chakra at all, unless you want to be discovered by the Konoha-nin straight away." Hitomi stated while looking Naruto right in the eyes with an expression that said 'Make me worry and your dead'.

"That's true, luckily we have me to place the seal that suppresses its chakra." Karin stated proudly, puffing her chest out a little.

"I'll only use its chakra if I can't hold Orochimaru back long enough for you two to get the spy. I'll try my hardest to hold back its chakra if it starts pumping it out." Naruto replied with determination.

"Ok guys that will be our plan for this one, well I'm going to sleep now, you two decide who's on first watch." Karin yawned before unsealing a sleeping bag and getting into it and going off to dream land.

"I'll get first watch Hitomi you go rest." Naruto said as he jumped onto a tree branch.

As Naruto kept watch he started to talk with he kyuubi about its chakra.

'_Oi fox, we need to talk' _thought Naruto.

'**What do you want meat bag'**

'_I need you to restrain your chakra when we reach the bridge and try to get information'_

'**Oh so you want me to hold back my chakra from you? I don't think so gaki, I know about the Konoha-nin being there and I think that if they discover who you are and attack you could gain more experience meaning a stronger container for me, I will not tolerate being seen as weak.' Kyuubi said inside Naruto's head with a grin.**

'_Teme! Unless you want me to get captured by them and taken back to the very village that prisoned you in the first place then I'd do it if I were you. If I do get captured they'll most likely extract you from me and stick you inside some baby and turn it into a mindless weapon, you'll never be free that way. And you'll just get passed on to the next person who will be brainless as well and so on.'_

'**Hahaha, is that a fact gaki? You have grown; fine I'll hold back my chakra unless you get in a bind. Think of this as a favour and that means that you'll have to do something for me when I ask for it.' Kyuubi said with a smirk that just spelled evil.**

'_Tch, fine.'_

As Naruto stopped speaking to the Bijuu he noticed that Hitomi was sitting on the same branch as he was leaning on his shoulder asleep. This brought a smile to his face. He kept watch for the rest of his shift and then gently woke up Hitomi for her shift while he leaned against the tree trunk and slept.

After packing up their camp the group continued onwards to the Tenchi Bridge as they neared it Karin reported that she felt 4 other chakra signatures approaching the bridge as well, they quickly realized that it was the Konoha shinobi. After circling around them Naruto, Karin and Hitomi made their way to the Tenchi Bridge. Just before reaching the bridge Hitomi left the group to stealthily make her way to the space under the bridge and then proceeded to mask her chakra signature completely. Naruto and Karin meanwhile waited in the thick foliage surrounding the massive red bridge for the spy and Konoha-nin to arrive.

* * *

Walking along the road to the Tenchi Bridge was a Konoha-nin that was disguised as the now deceased Akatsuki member Sasori. As he walked he remembered the plan for the mission, said mission was to recover information about Orochimaru's doings and the now rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke's location.

As he neared the bridge he located his comrades that were assigned to the mission with him hiding not to far off of his location. When the bridge was in clear site he noticed that the Akatsuki's informant was already standing on the bridge waiting for him.

* * *

"There he is." Stated one female shinobi from Konoha.

"Yeah now we wait and listen, be on your guard." Stated another.

(Line break

"It's all up to Hitomi now." Karin said seriously.

"Now we wait and watch for anything out of place, Nee-chan have you found the fake Akatsuki members teammates?" Naruto asked with all of his childishness completely absent from his voice, replaced by a fully focused and determined tone.

"Yes, there are 3 other shinobi from Konoha, 2 of which have jounin level chakra reserves, all three of them are not too far off from the bridges position and are pretty much shoulder to shoulder."

"Alright, we need to keep an eye on them as well, Karin keep all of them in your senses and tell me if they start moving." Ordered Naruto.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me it's been awhile since I've reported back to you Sasori-sama." The hooded spy said.

"Hmm at least you're not late, I would of hated to be kept waiting." Replied the fake Akatsuki member roughly "Now, what can you tell me about Orochimaru's doings?"

"Of course, Orochimaru has been on the move a little more than usual these past few weeks." Answered the spy pulling down his hood to reveal the identity of Yakushi Kabuto the snake sannin's right hand man. "His experiments are still focused on the same subject as I've reported last time. They have been progressing very slowly."

* * *

"Kabuto! What the fuck is he doing here?" Karin whispered furiously. Her thoughts of anger were stopped however by a hand resting on her shoulder reassuringly by Naruto.

"Calm down Karin, you'll get your payback, but at the moment we need him for information. After we have no use for him we can kill him." Naruto said to her while keeping his gaze focused on the exchange of information happening on the bridge.

* * *

"If Kabuto's here then Orochimaru might be as well, watch out for him just in case." One of the Konoha-nin said, a moment later he received a reply of yes from both of his comrades.

* * *

"Of course, and what of Uchiha Sasuke's location, I presume that Orochimaru will take his body soon?" The disguised shinobi said in Sasori's puppet's rough tone.

"Yes Orochimaru will be switching bodies in the coming months, Sasori-sama I'm sorry but I should be heading back soon or else I'll be noticed missing by Orochimaru and be discovered as your informant." Kabuto said. As soon as Kabuto turned around to walk away the Konoha-nin drew a kunai knife to incapacitate the informant only to be stopped by a sinister laugh to reach his ears.

"Kukuku what's this? My right hand man giving information to my enemy, this truly surprises me." Said the voice revealing the form of Orochimaru himself leaning against the railing of the bridge next to Kabuto who jumped back beside of the fake Akatsuki member as soon as he appeared.

"Thank you Sasori-sama, if you hadn't drawn that kunai I don't want to think of what would have happened."

"Hmm just be ready." The fake Sasori replied. His thoughts were along a different line though. 'Crap, what do I do, I could call out the others, but that would give me away, damn.'

Suddenly Kabuto pulled out a kunai with a tip that curved to the side and swung it into the fake Sasori's neck destroying the supposed Akatsuki member into nothing but wood revealing a brown-haired Konoha shinobi that was dressed in the normal jounin attire despite being a member of the ANBU. The ninja was known as Yamato as he couldn't reveal his true name.

"Well, well, well its you." Orochimaru said with his normal twisted smile. "So now why don't you signal those other Konoha rats over there." He continued inclining his head a little to where the other Konoha shinobi were located.

Meanwhile under the bridge Hitomi was in a rut, she knew Orochimaru noticed her as well. Even if she could mask her chakra completely she couldn't hide her smell, something that someone like Orochimaru who acted like a snake could easily notice if some effort was put in.

'Fuck, what do I do. There's no way I could make it over to Naruto-kun and Karin without being spotted. Maybe I could drop down into the river below and circle around back to them, the water would mask my smell and I could hide under the water. But that would take too long; maybe I could sneak back after they start fighting each other. All right that's what I'll do. Just wait for me guys.'

Just as Hitomi grabbed a soldier pill to make her chakra levels high enough to last as long as she needed waited for them to start fighting. She then noticed that more people were on the bridge now 'probably the Konoha-nin. Naruto-kun would of already started fighting, he could never just stand still.'

* * *

'There's the signal' the hiding Konoha-nin thought before jumping in front of Yamato revealing there identity's. On the left side was the only female of the team of leaf shinobi Haruno Sakura. Sakura had short pink hair and green eyes, her height was just a few inches than Naruto, she wore a red sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back and a pink skirt-like cloth over her skin tight black shorts. For shoes she wore black shinobi sandals that had a heel higher than most and covered most of her shins leaving a bit just below her knees uncovered, on both elbows were pink elbow warmings and her headband located on the top of her head and was holding her hair back from falling into her face.

On the right was a figure with black shinobi pants and sandals, his upper body was made up of a black shirt and vest that stopped at the start of his stomach with a blade that most ANBU used strapped over his right shoulder. His skin was very pale basically white, his hair was black that hung just below his ears and had eyes that were also black, on his face was smile that you could tell was fake just by glancing at it. This person was called Sai; he was a person of the Foundation a part of Danzo's secret shinobi who were known as ROOT.

The figure in the middle was a man known to copy over a 1000 jutsu with his Sharingan eye. His name, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had silver gravity defying hair that spiked on a diagonal angle. His clothes were the standard jounin that consisted of blue shinobi pants, sandals and a long sleeved shirt, over this was a dark green jounin vest with many different pockets that housed all kinds of different objects. His Konoha headband was located on his forehead with it being slanted over his left eye that contained his Sharingan, his other eye was a black colour, over the bottom half of his face was a mask that stopped just before his eyes revealing very little of the rest of his features.

"Hmm, Kakashi haven't seen your face in awhile, don't you think so Kabuto?" Orochimaru said with his smile that made you sick with just a glance.

"Yes it has been quite awhile since I saw that face. Oh and I also remember your face too, Sakura if I wasn't mistaken." Kabuto stated while turning his attention to the pink-haired ninja. "I expected Naruto to be here instead of you, oh well maybe he just gave up on Sasuke and wanted nothing to do with him. It seems that you however have not, you should know that Sasuke left on his own accord."

"Shut up four-eyes! You don't know how people really feel, all you understand is reasoning and cold logic." Sakura retorted angrily.

"Kukuku still trying to save your precious Sasuke-kun. It amazes me how blind people can be." Stated the snake sannin with humour evident in his voice. "All Sasuke wants is power. Power to defeat his brother Itachi. Power to crush anyone who gets in his way of his goal. I merely offered him said power and he accepted."

"You're wrong! Sasuke-kun only came to you because of that stupid cursed seal, if you hadn't gave that to him he wou-" Sakura never got to finish before Kakashi cut her off.

"Sakura, focus on the task at hand. We can't afford to get distracted right now."

* * *

"We just get so lucky at times, don't we?" Karin mumbled sarcastically.

"We can't think about that now. We have to focus and make sure Hitomi isn't in danger, at the moment the snake-pedo hasn't made any moves that show he knows where she is." Naruto said staring at Orochimaru, studying his every move.

"Ok"

* * *

Orochimaru studied the group from Konoha before turning his head noticing something that he didn't when he arrived "What's this? I thought I told you to get all of your shinobi out here." Orochimaru stated staring at his opposition menacingly.

"What are you talking about? This is everyone. What do you mean?" Kakashi asked not noticing a faint chakra signature appearing briefly before disappearing just as quickly.

Under the bridge Hitomi was crouching swearing all sorts of profanities in her mind.

'Shit! What now, he fucking knows where I am. My little slip up didn't help either, fucking damn it!'

"I mean this." Orochimaru stated as he punched a hole through the bridge where he was standing, he then pulled Hitomi out by her ankle kicking up a dust cloud that enveloped them both. As she was grabbed Hitomi extended her free leg and whipped it around digging the heel into the arm that grabbed her. Orochimaru release the grabbed limb by reflex as he felt something connect with the rest of his arm, Hitomi felt that her restrained leg was free now and planted her hands onto the bridge doing a handstand before launching herself onto the railing on one side of the bridge in a crouching position.

As the dust cleared all of the Konoha shinobi were shocked to notice that there was now another person on the bridge, looking at both them and then their opposition before looking back at them.

'Who is this?' thought three of them while the fourth looked at her with a fake smile.

"So it's you, then that means that Karin would be around here as well." Kabuto stated, pushing up his glasses.

"Damn it." Hitomi said noticing where her teammates were.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked cautiously.

"Me?" said Hitomi pointing a finger to herself as she tilted her head slightly "I'm someone who you don't need to know about." She then pointed her finger at Orochimaru and Kabuto "those two are the people you should be worrying about."

"Yes of course, but we asked who you were specifically." Kakashi said not turning away from Orochimaru who was looking amused at the whole event occurring.

"Ah to hell with it!" shouted Hitomi before launching herself at Orochimaru.

* * *

"Karin let's go she's been found out." Naruto said standing up, just before he jumped to enter the scene where the conflict was happening he felt a hand grab his shoulder and stop him.

"Naruto let's watch just a little while longer. If she needs our help she'll shout at us to come help, much like you would." Karin noted to herself at the end.

"But she can't fight all of them alone!" Naruto said heatedly.

"Naruto! Sit down!" Karin whispered forcefully with her Sharingan activated, the three tomoe spinning so fast they look like a perfect circle.

Naruto noted how serious Karin was being with this and quietly crouched again beside her, his hand still next to his kunai pouch ready to grab a weapon at a moments notice.

* * *

'Where the hell are they!' yelled Hitomi in thought as she ducked under Orochimaru's punch frantically before rolling to the left to dodge his incoming kick. Hitomi then jumped back and charged again throwing her fist forward only to have it blocked by the sannin's palm, she then launched a kick to his ribs firmly landing and making him skid back a few feet.

Hitomi then jumped into the air and quickly made some handsigns for a jutsu.

Raiton: lightning shot! Hitomi then moved her hand in front of her body, palm of her hand facing Orochimaru and starting generating sparks before a whole lightning bolt shot forward at a blinding speed. Only to impact with the bridge itself Orochimaru nowhere in sight, as the bridge cracked and gave way making another hole Hitomi landed softly. She didn't have time to move however as Kabuto shot forward grabbing her arm his hand glowing green and severing the muscles in the captured limb. As Hitomi gritted her teeth in pain Kabuto spoke.

"Now, tell me where is that pain in the ass red-head Karin."

* * *

"That's it I'm going!" Naruto said as he launched himself into the fray, leaving Karin behind to slowly walk out of their hiding spot and onto the bridge.

* * *

Hitomi never got a chance to answer as she saw a fist connect with Kabuto's face sending him crashing into the railing bending it back. Nobody said a word as the red-head landed on the bridge next to Hitomi. Then suddenly he spoke.

"Sorry 'bout being late Hitomi, but Karin wanted to wait and you know how she gets sometimes." Naruto said without turning around at all.

"What's this another person to play with?" Orochimaru chuckled as he emerged from the bridge like mud "that red hair though, are you perhaps an Uzumaki?"

"Who cares, it doesn't matter at all."

* * *

"He just has to rush into everything, he's such a dumbass." Karin sighed as she stood next to Kakashi.

"Umm, excuse me but who are you two?" Kakashi asked, Sakura and Yamato turned towards Karin as well with curiosity clearly on their faces.

"Oh me? I'm Uzumaki Karin and the dumbass over there is my brother." Karin said as she kneeled next to a now sitting Hitomi and started healing the damaged arm "and this is Uzumaki-Arita Hitomi."

"Uzumaki? Wait that means you're related to Naruto!" Sakura said with realization.

"Hmm, probably. The Uzumaki clan are pretty scattered everywhere these days." Karin lied with her voice giving no interest what so ever.

"Wait what do you mean clan? I thought it was just a name like any other family not some clan." Said Sakura curiously.

"It's not mentioned often, actually most people don't really remember them but the Uzumaki were known for their massive chakra reserves and their strong life force, they were also recognized for their brilliance in seals. Apparently they were distantly related to both the Uchiha and Namikaze clans. A mutation with the Sharingan happened when the Namikaze bloodline clashed with it back before they were known as a clan. At the time both clans held members with this new doujutsu and eventually began to fear the power of the doujutsu, both clans agreed to disown all people with the new bloodline and effectively banish them from Konohagakure. The disowned people then went out into the world and established Uzushiogakure and renamed themselves Uzumaki as neither side wanted to give up their family name. They eventually came to a decision and their name was born and were happy as it contained both names mixed together." Yamato stated.

"Look we can discuss this later, right now we have to deal with the situation at hand." Said Kakashi as he launched himself into Naruto and Orochimaru's battle.

* * *

Naruto charged forward his hand holding a kunai in a reverse grip and swung at Orochimaru, as it came into Orochimaru's range he grabbed two shuriken and threw them at a recovering Kabuto.

As the shuriken hit Kabuto grunted in pain and steadily removed them from his body and focused on healing the damaged area.

Orochimaru jumped back and watched as the kunai swung by harmlessly. As he sailed by Naruto continued with his swing until he did a 180 and went into a handstand sending his foot into the sannin's shin making him lose his balance. Naruto then faced Orochimaru again and pierced his chest with his kunai.

Orochimaru then began to collapse into himself and turn brown, before he started to sink into the bridge revealing itself to be a Doton bunshin. Naruto swore as he jumped back and started looking for the real Orochimaru, he flipped back quickly as a sword launched out of the bridge where he was standing.

Orochimaru then made himself known as he launched himself into the air from his hiding spot inside the bridge and brought his sword back down his throat. Naruto then quickly began making handsigns, as did Orochimaru, they both finished at the same time and launched their techniques against each other.

Katon: Fireball Jutsu!

Sen'eijashu!

As Naruto launched his fireball and Orochimaru his snakes, neither noticed Kakashi as he jumped at Orochimaru with his Raikiri cackling and Orochimaru was too late to notice the jutsu before it pierced his stomach. He then fell onto the bridge lifelessly.

Nobody moved as they watched Orochimaru's body lying without moving an inch. All of a sudden the dead Orochimaru's body collapsed and turned into mud.

"Shit! Guys be careful he could be anywhere right no-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as his enemy's kusanagi pierced through the bottom of the bridge and impaling into Naruto's left shoulder, as his blood spilled onto the bride in a splattering motion, everyone watched with wide eyes as the blade continued running through Naruto's shoulder and ended up pushing him off the ground and hung there dangling a metre in the air. As his blood continued to be spilled Naruto's vision started to blur slightly before everything went dark…

* * *

**END AU: And that is another chapter done, sorry about the cliffy but this chapter was taking too long for my tastes so I ended it at that. I'm going on vacation soon so I won't be updating for a few weeks. Also I'll try to make the chapters longer so yeah. For now though, later.**


End file.
